Episode 7806 (20th February 2012)
Plot The smoke alarm goes off as Faye panics outside. She rushes back home to get Anna's help. Owen follows and shoulder-barges the door to No.5 open. The smoke hasn't spread from the kitchen. Anna takes Joseph to safety whilst Owen extinguishes the fire in the sink. Carla's appearance at the bookies distracts Peter into handing an unstamped slip back to Karl, who hastily leaves. Chesney returns to find out that Katy had left Joseph with Faye. Audrey tracks Lewis down to a large house. Lewis is reluctant to let her in and assuming he's with a woman, Audrey barges past and is lost for words on entering a shabby bedsit. Lewis is embarrassed. Breathless and frantic, Katy gets home. Her excuses to Faye trail off when she sees everybody else gathered too. Lewis explains to Audrey that settling his debts has meant tightening his belt. At the factory, Carla finds Frank, Sally and Anne toasting their success at landing a big order. Carla doesn't bite but is furious, and surreptitiously slips a bottle of Scotch in to her bag for later. Chesney, Owen, and Anna try to get an explanation from an exhausted Katy. Katy's gaffe makes it clear that she's left Joseph alone before. Tyrone is Tommy's off limits "wing man" as Tommy rolls out cheesy chat-up lines to receptive Jodie and Donna in the bistro. Tyrone walks the three of them to the taxi rank to carry their night out on in town. Beth alerts a seething Tracy to her interest in Steve. Katy and Chesney bicker whilst Owen picks up Joseph and leaves with him. Katy, alone, breaks down. Gail warns Audrey off Lewis again but Audrey's convinced that he's changed. Tina psyches herself up to declaring her interest in Tommy to him, encouraged by Stella. Leaving the Rovers, an unseen Tina sees Jodie draped over Tommy and kissing him in the Street. Tina's eyes fill up. Anna acts the diplomat and diffuses the Joseph situation between Chesney, Fiz and Owen. Chesney, Fiz and Owen go back to No.5. Katy has gone, leaving a note to say they're better off without her. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne (Uncredited) Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Donna Handley - Sara Bahadori *Jodie Woodward - Gina Bramhill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back bedroom *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Lewis Archer's bedsit - Exterior, hallway and Lewis's room Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy disappears after letting slip to Owen and Anna that she has left Joseph alone before; Tina confides in Stella about her reason for rejecting Tommy; and Audrey tracks down Lewis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,210,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes